So, Do You Like Ice Cream?
by CattyRose
Summary: [Halloweentown]One shot, Fluffy Goodness! A bit of a different perspective, but not AU! Did you ever wonder why Kal used ice cream as a distraction? Marnie and I did...KalxMarnie.


Disclaimer: Mostly everything in this fanfic belongs to Disney. As you can tell, the parts that aren't…well…they're mine.

Author's Note: I know, I know…I should be working on Driven. But this annoying one shot crept into my mind, aided by frustration, lack of inspiration for Driven, lack of sleep, my muse, Sirena, and the evil plot bunnies…

Title:

"So…Do You Like Ice Cream?"

Inspiration:

Loosely Based Off Of Halloweentown 1 & 2. A bit AU.

By:

Catty Rose

"But it's still my grandma's stuff, and…we…-really- shouldn't be in here when she's not here, so I…" Marnie was beginning to look nervous. Maybe bringing the hottest guy ever into her grandma's room wasn't such a bright idea. He wasn't about to understand that he was toying with things he (supposedly) didn't know were real. Just like he wasn't about to understand the whole 'I'm a real witch' thing, either.

Kal smiled and took a step closer to the Cromwell. With a sort of helpless shrug of is hands, he said, "So…do you like ice cream?" To him it was said as both a question to help break the sudden tension, and as personal inside joke. He gave her an award winning smile, hoping to ease what was left of the nervous look in her eyes. He didn't want her suspicious of him, because that would mess with his plans big time. He didn't want to face the fact he knew to be true. He didn't want her nervous around him. He liked her and didn't want to jeopardize that, let the plan be damned.

Kal was rewarded with a nervous grin and a 'sure' that came out a little too quick. Even as he shrank the spell book and slipped it into his pocket, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was as beautiful as ever. Following her out the door and pulling it shut behind him, he tried to think up an excuse to see her again. Sure, he had seen her plenty of times while he had been spying. Sure, he was seeing her now, but it wasn't enough. He was infatuated. He had been since the first time he had seen her.

2 Years Ago…

A young man of about 16 wandered into the Abominable Snowman Dessert Emporium, intent on having a huge sundae in celebration of not having to see his father for an entire day. Just as he was about to dig into the heaping mountains of frozen goodness, he saw something that made his face fall and his appetite leave completely. His father had just entered the shop. Within moments, Aggie Cromwell had engaged his father, leaving three mysterious figures to watch silently. Well, two. The youngest of them, a little girl, who he vaguely heard be called Sophie, was eating an ice cream sundae his father had given her. It made his stomach clench. While all he wanted was his father to leave, and for his peace, and his appetite to return, he couldn't help but study the remaining two figures.

One was a boy, a few years older then Sophie, who struck Kal as boring and annoying, and the other a girl a few years younger then himself who was obviously the oldest of the group. To him it was clear that they were siblings, but what their relation to Aggie was, he didn't know. His curiosity at his peak, he began to study the oldest, looking for some clue as to her relationship with the other woman. She was striking, at least to him. She was at least 3 or 4 years younger, with long brown hair, bright brown eyes and well defined features. She was dressed in a mix of street clothes and robes, which just added to his intrigue. The girl was obviously a witch, and judging by the power he felt coming from her, obviously a Cromwell. Then it hit him. His father had dated a Cromwell. And surely these children weren't Aggie's…so were they his dad's old flame's? Did he care, he wondered? After all, she was cute. He honestly wouldn't mind dating her. Not at all. That was when he realized, with an unparalleled amount of terror, that he had gotten something from his father. An attraction to Cromwell witches. When Marnie (he would later learn her name) finally left the store, he turned his attention back to his ice cream and made a face. It had melted away into soup. "Cursed attraction," he muttered, and went to order another sundae. Even throughout all that unfolded, still the attraction would remain.

Present Day…

"Do you want some ice cream son?" The golem named Alex asked. Kal shook his head and smiled.

"No thanks dad, I think I'm going to head home…" Walking past the ice cream, he gave a wry little smile as Marnie picked up a bowl. Deciding that vengeance would be his, as well as a date, he called "Hey Marnie…" The girl almost instantly stopped the bite she was about to take and looked at him. He grinned and continued, "I'm not enrolled yet, but I hear there's this big costume party at the high school. I figured if my costume's good enough, maybe I could crash it…"

Giving Kal a grin, she smiled coyly and looked around. "Well…let's see…if you went with a student who is enrolled…" She paused, laced her figures together began to rock back and forth on her heels, continuing, "Maybe you wouldn't have to crash it…"

A smile lit his features. "Pick you up in an hour?"

A similar grin formed on her face. "Sure." Making a quick face, she turned her head a way, and mouthed a triumphant 'YES', even as Kal turned his back on her for a moment.

Turning around slowly, he handed her a beautiful red rose that was in full bloom. "Meeting you was everything I'd hoped it would be." His face remained oddly serious, making Marnie give him a short-lived nervous smile as she met his eyes for a moment. As he walked away, Marnie sniffed the rose and smiled. Now…for her ice cream…

"Hey! Where'd my ice cream go?"

-Fin-


End file.
